Themyscira
Themyscira Location: Unknown AKA: Island of Themyscira, Paradise Island, Republic of Themyscira First Appeared In: - All Star Comics #8 (Winter, 1941) Brief: Home of the Themysciran Amazons, the island nation of Themyscira is an island archipelago blessed by the Greek goddesses. Meant as a place of refuge for the Amazons, the island was initially isolated by a magical barrier that concealed the original island from outside eyes by a perpetual blanket of clouds and fog. It is believed that Themyscira is currently situated in a small dimension of its own, adjacent to both the Earth and Olympian dimensions. History: History Age of Mythology 20th Century Due to Diana's encouragement, and following a vote amongst the island's populace, the Amazons opened up their shores to a select group of dignitaries from the United Nations, although the initial exchange went well, the event fell into strife due to interference from Ares' daughter, Eris. Following this, the Amazons conduct their own tour of the United States, setting foot on the shores of New York during a welcoming ceremony and marking the end of forty centuries of issolation. However during the tour they were framed for the murders of several people by the mercenary assassins of Bana-Mighdall, who in turn were being influenced by Circe. Later, the Amazons recrafted their armory, vowing to once again become warriors. Circe would transplant many of these mercenary women of Bana-Migdhall, called the Lost Tribe, to Themyscira, where, after warring with the Amazons already there, joined forces to stop Circe herself. The two sects of Amazons forged an uneasy truce, living at opposite ends of the island in two seperate cities; ,the original Capital City of Themyscira and a new Bana-Migdhall. While the Themyscirans kept to themselves, Bana-Migdhall opened their ports to trading with the Partriarch's world, obtaining new weapons and technologies to use on the island. But with Diana and Hippolyta adventuring in Patriarch’s World as Wonder Woman for longer and longer periods of time, the Banas and the Themyscirans were manipulated into a bloody civil war at the hands of Magala. Using the pre-existing disdain of the tribes against each other, Magala used allies among both Amazon cities to spark the vengeful conflict. The island was left in ruins, and the war was only stopped when Hippolyta abolished the royal family, renounced her throne. 21th Century After forming a new Republic of Themyscira, Themyscira was ransacked by Darkseid's forces who was attempting to located the Greek gods and steal their power. Following this, the Amazons joined forces again against Brainiac and Imperiex after news was sent that Hippolyta had died fighting their combined forces. In order to save the Earth from an energy weapon that had sucked the life energy out of Darkseid's Apokolips, the Island of Themyscira was physically placed in the weapon's way; resulting in the island's obliteration. After the island had been destroyed, Themyscira was rebuilt and relocated once again, this time to an island in the Bermuda Triangle. Designed by the likes of Julia Kapatelis, the Martian Manhunter, Steve Trevor, Canadian architect Jean Claude Tibet, and Amazon master designer Kaleeza Fashed, the new Themyscira was erected. However, these islands end up being damaged by Hera during an angry outburst where she kicks the scrying pool in Olympus after catching Zeus, who was under the influence of Ios, spying on the Amazons as they bathed. As a result, the islands losed their ability to float in the air and end up settling in the ocean ninety miles from the Carolinas. Due to the damage sustained, the island's city required rebuilding, returning to Greco-Roman architecture. Unfortunately, due to their close location and their nature as a secretive and martial culture, the USA began considering Themyscira a security threat to the nation and blockaded the islands with what was previously a fleet sent to aid their recovery. Offering to cease the blockade if a treaty or trade agreement was signed between the countries, the Amazons had to refuse, as this would jeapordise the neutrality of the Amazons by allying them with the USA. Following a premonition from their Oracle of an attack, the Amazons began martialing their forces; creating a new weapon to defend themselves known as the Purple Death Ray. Following her ressurection, Hippolyta led the Amazons in an attack on the United States capital in retribution for the OMAC attack. The Amazons were sent back to Themyscira and a select few became pregnant, birthing File:Themyscira1.jpg File:Themyscira2.jpg File:Themyscira3.jpg File:Themyscira4.jpg File:Themyscira6.jpg File:Themyscira7.jpg File:Themyscira8.jpg File:Themyscira9.jpg File:Themyscira10.jpg File:Themyscira11.jpg File:Themyscira12.jpg File:Themyscira13.jpg File:Themyscira14.jpg File:Themyscira15.jpg File:Themyscira17.jpg File:Themyscira18.jpg File:Themyscira19.jpg File:Themyscira20.jpg File:Themyscira21.jpg File:Themyscira22.jpg File:Themyscira23.jpg File:Themyscira24.jpg File:Themyscira25.jpg File:Themyscira26.jpg File:Themyscira27.jpg File:PurpleRay.jpg File:ThemysciraStables.jpg File:ThemysciraReps.jpg Notable areas, Landmarks, Institutions and Businesses Locations Buildings Technologies Trivia *Following the formation of the "Republic of Themyscira, Phillipus was elected "Archon Eponymous (Civic Office) and Artemis was elected Polemarch (War Leader), while Diana retained her position as Ambassador of the nation. *As a reminder of their defilement at the hands of Heracles, the Amazons were charged by the Goddess Artemis to wear the black metal gauntlets as symbols of their bondage. As a symbol of their culture starting annew, these gauntlets were cast off as part of the ceremony that introduced the Amazons to the Patriarch's world. *1,200 Amazons died during Darkseid's attack on the island. *Through the power of their combined faith, the Amazons are capable of reinvigorating the power of a god. *Originally located in the Aegean Sea, following the initial island's destruction, Themyscira was transfered to the Bermuda Triangle in the Atlantic Ocean before disappearing once again during the Infinite Crisis. *Themyscira has an ambassy in New York and a Museum in Gateway City. *Because of the enchanted nature of the original Themyscira, technological equipment did not work there. The island's magics were so powerful that even airplanes or ships passing by the island failed. This phenomenon is responsible for the legend of the Bermuda Triangle, or Devil's Triangle, where humans and their vessels have been rumored to disappear. Location Databank Category:Locations